justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
You Can’t Stop the Beat
|artist = The Cast of |tvfilm = |year = 2002 |difficulty = (Wii) 4/5 (PS3) |effort = (Wii only) |dg = / / / (Wii) / (PS3) |mode = Dance Crew (Wii) Duet (PS3) |from = musical |nowc=YCSTB }} "You Can't Stop the Beat" by The Cast of is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Wii The dancers is a crew of women. P1 has brown hair and light skin. She wears a yellow dress with a black strap that loops around her neck and a white midsection in her dress. She also wears a pair of black kitten heels. The skirt contains circles in a varying shades of yellow. P2 has blonde hair styled with a small beehive and light skin. She wears a purple strapless dress with a white midsection and a pair of black kitten heels. The skirt of the dress is shiny and contains diamond-like shapes in a darker shade in the bottom. P3 has dark brown hair and tan skin. She wears a light green dress with a white midsection and a pair of black kitten heels. The skirt contains flowers in darker shades of green. P4 has black hair and brown skin. She wears a light magenta dress with a white midsection and a pair of black kitten heels. Unlike the other dancers' skirts, her skirt doesn't contain any other features. PS3 The dancers in the PS3 version are P1 and P2 from the Wii version. Background The background starts with a slow zoom into a large old television set, which divides into three parts and move away as the viewpoint focuses on the stage. The background behind it is styled like a studio, with many old television sets stack on each other as well as cameras in the sides of the stage. On the side of the stage are large yellow square props with star-like props attached, and the center is a series of turquoise blue rectangle structures, which has television screens that have pointed arrows on the center. The arrows lead to a stylized sign that says "Flip Tonic's Dance 'O Rama", which is placed on a turquoise blue banner in a set of yellow abstract squares. The dancers are standing in four rectangle platforms, with each colored yellow, violet, lime green and baby pink and has their corresponding dancers standing at top of them. Behind the stage are various humanoid figures waving their arms to the beat. By the sides of the dancers is a pair of backup dancers, both are men. The right backup dancer is a dark skin man with black hair and a purple suit and the left backup dancer is a light skin man with brown hair and orange suit. At the start, an electric banner appear that says "APPLAUSE" before rising up. During the each different set of lyrics, each dancer is seen in the televisions in the props, starting from P1 and ending with P4. The rectangle platforms move forward the associated dancer while the other move background. During each chorus, the lyrics "You can't stop the beat" appear in the televisions each time the lyrics are sung. At some occasions, cardboard hairsprays emerge from the top of the stage and spray pink cloud spray before returning above, at the same time the electric banner appears again but with different words, such as "GO CRAZY!!" and "DANCE!!". During the last set of lyrics, the central background piece and the yellow props were move away to reveal more of the waving figures. Trivia *'' '' is the first song announced in the trailer. *'' '' is one of the two songs from the musical in the series. **'' '' is the only one of the two to be available in both Wii and PS3. *Parts of the dancers' skirts glitch to white in some moves and angle. Gallery Ycstb dob wii cover generic.png|'' '' (Wii) Youcantstopthebeat_dob_menu_wii.png|''You Can’t Stop The Beat'' on the menu (Wii) Youcantstopthebeat_dob_coachmenu_wii.png|Coach selection screen (Wii) You_Can't_Stop_The_Beat_PS3_DOB_Menu.jpeg|''You Can’t Stop The Beat'' on the menu (PS3) Videos Official Audio HAIRSPRAY "You Can't Stop the Beat" B'way '02 Gameplays Wii Workouts - Dance on Broadway - You Can't Stop the Beat - Hairspray Dance on Broadway (PS3) - "You Can't Stop the Beat" References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Citations needed Category:Songs in Dance on Broadway Category:Pop Songs Category:2000s Category:2/3 Songs Category:4/5 Songs